The Super Vampire Brothers
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: It got fixed. A yong Waluigi gets lost in the dark woods looking for selter from the rain. He gets stuck in a manssion of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

The Super Vampire Brothers

Waluigi was lost in dark woods, looking for shelter from the rain that was poring from the heavens to the earth. He had lost all hope of getting out of the rain. It was not going to stop either.  
>Just then, Waluigi found a mansion in the woods. It seemed odd, but any thing was better than the rain. He had no better place to go. He didn't even know where he had gone to. Nothing looked like any thing he had seen. This was a bit odd to him, but he thought nothing of it and just walked up to the door.<p>

After knocking for a bit, he started to look around to see in to a window, but it did no good. The windows had dark curtains over them, and no one could see into the room.

Suddenly the door opened. A short old man was there in the door way. Waluigi looked at the creepy man and said, "I need a place to stay for the night."

The old man looked at him for a bit. "Yes, traveler. We got a room you can stay in." the old man said, letting the wet Waluigi into the house.

Waluigi looked around the mansion's living room, noting it looked so nice and clean.

The old man looked at him. "Come now, I will take you to your room. Don't just stand around. I must hurry to get the masters up for the night." The old man started to walk up the stairs.

Waluigi fallowed with a look of 'What on earth' on his face. _'Why get them up for the night_?' He thought to himself. This was a bit odd for him.

The old man stopped. "I'm Lumis, the butler of this estate. If you need anything just ask me, and don't go wondering." Lumis said as he open a door to a really nice room.

Waluigi walked in as the door was shut behind him, which made him jump a bit. He looked back at the door. It wasn't locked so he had nothing to worry about, just that he was still wet. With that, he went to wash up.

**=3**

Lumis was no going up stairs to get the masters up from their sleep. He went into a room that had two coffins in it. One was a deep red while the other was a dark green. He knocked on the coffin lids and walked out, the lid on one shooting off and a short man sitting up in the coffin.

The man shook his head a bit, before looking at the other coffin and yelling out to it, "Hey, its night - time to get up bro!" He then stareched as the other coffin opened and another man taller than the other came out.

"Good night." he said to his brother.

"Good night to you to, Luigi."

"Mario? Do you sense something… odd in the house?"

Mario smiled at this. "It smells good. Must be food."

Luigi glared at his brother. He did not like hurting some one for food.

**=3**

By this time, Waluigi walked back into the room from the connected washroom, looking about it as he did. Then, a stranger entered the room - man in yellow with dog ears and tail. This just made staying in this place even odder. He closely watched the man with curiosity.

"Oh, lost again." the dog man said as he looked at Waluigi. "Hi!"

"Hi?" Waluigi was now keeping his eyes on the dog man.

"Wario is my name. Number one pet to my master."

At this point Waluigi was now glaring at this so called Wario. Neither stopped staring at the other untill Wario jumped up all happy and ran out the door. Waluigi just watched in amusment at the chubby man.

Waluigi walked out to see Wario hugging on a shorter man in red. There was also an odd man in green that looked at the others with anger.

"That is just about it! Stop that!" Luigi yelled at Mario.

Mario looked at Luigi, sending a lustful look at him. "Aw, you want me to yourself." he cooed.

Luigi clutched his fist in rage. "No, I want you to not do that while I am here!" He yelled to his brother before looking at Waluigi.

"What do we got here?" Mario let go of Wario, walking up to Waluigi with curiousity.

Waluigi growled at Mario as Luigi watched the two. "I am staying here, just for the night."

Mario grinned at Waluigi, making him fell uneasy. This was very weird for him, seeing as how he was usually the top dog in fights.

"He looks good, a little too thin though." Mario said.

Waluigi moved backwards as fast as he could, bumping into Luigi as he did.

"Oof!" Luigi stumbled forward.

"Oops! Sorry." Waluigi apologized, grabbing the hand of the man named Luigi.

Luigi looked up at him while Mario just growled. Right then, Luigi dragged Waluigi into the room and shut the door.

Mario just stormed off with Wario tailing along behind him.

Luigi sat on the bed. "So, you are?" he asked.

"Waluigi." he said as he looked at the man.

He fell back on the bed laughing. "That is funny!"

"How so?" Waluigi asked, starting to get a bit mad.

"I am Luigi, you are Waluigi." Luigi pointed at himself, then at Waluigi.

"Oh? You're cute Luigi." Waluigi muttered before slapping his hands over his mouth. That just slipped out, and now Luigi was staring at him.

Waluigi turned a bright red, wishing he hadn't said that. Luigi ignored that, sitting up and moving closer to Waluigi.

"You think I am cute? Aw, how sweet." Luigi giggled.

"Um what? I - I was just thinking out loud." Waluigi started to freak out.

Luigi suddenly grabbed Waluigi's shirt to pull him into a kiss. He pulled him down to the bed, Waluigi felt the kiss turn into a passionate one – having started sliding his tongue into Luigi's mouth.

Luigi trailed his hand down Waluigi's back. Waluigi was starting to moan with out knowing it.

But the kiss ended fairly quickly, "Kill me, and my brother." Luigi whispered as he pulled away suddenly.

Waluigi was now looking at the man with a sad face. 'What the hell.' he thought.

Luigi got up, reaching under the bed and pulling out two wooden stakes before handing them to Waluigi. Waluigi looked at them before looking back up at Luigi.

"It is hard for me to see people die. Even when it is for food, I just don't want to see it anymore." Luigi said, watching Waluigi's face. It looked like he was in pain.

Mario came in and looked at Luigi and Waluigi. At the sight of the guest holding a wooden stake, he quickly jumped Waluigi which sent him crashing to the ground – stuck in a frenzy of punching and kicking at Mario. Waluigi managed to finally stab the other male, but in the wrong place.

Luigi kicked his brother off of Waluigi. Mario grabbed the wood stake and shoved it in to Luigi's heart, instantly killing him.

This made Waluigi mad, snatching back a wooden stake before proceeding to stab Mario with it until he stopped moving…

"_Ah!_ "Waluigi then shot out of bed, hitting the floor hard. He quickly sat up and looked around.

He was in his house.

His big brother ran into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Y -Your not a dog! O - Or with Mario!" Waluigi pointed at him, panting a little as he spoke.

This made Wario mad. "Go to bed, and shut up "

O.o You got to be kidding if you think it is over. It was fix by: Crazee Canadia. Thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been some time, but here is chapter 2 of the Super Vampire bros. Thank you for waiting this long.**

Waluigi was sleeping soundly for a change; it had been some time since he had got any sleep. This felt so good so good till he felt cold, so cold. Almost like he was dead.

_'How could this be? I was just asleep.' _Waluigi thought.

He tried to open his eyes, but still saw just black. He felt lost, confused, shrouded in the darkness.

Soon Wario's voice was heard, "You killed my master, and now you will help me get him back."

Waluigi's ear twitched at the sound. He felt a hand holding his arm and then a deep pain of a knife cutting in his wrist.

_'What is going on? Why does it hurt so much?' _Waluigi's mind wondered off to the pain.

"You will help bring back my master." Wario's voice rang.

_'I am dreaming again. It has to be a dream. It has to be a dream.' _Waluigi tried to convince himself.

Soon Waluigi saw a bright light and soon he saw the two brothers. The vampire brothers wore back from the dead again.

_'It sucks to be a virgin.' _Waluigi thought to himself.

Luigi was the first to say anything. "You stupid bastard! How could you do this?"

"He is such a good boy. Right Wario?" Mario joked.

Wario growled at Mario. Waluigi could now see that he was human and not a dog.

"What on earth is going on here?" Waluigi asked.

Luigi looked at him. "What on earth is he here for?" he asked.

"He is a virgin, and the only one to bring back my master." Wario said.

Luigi walked up to Waluigi and untied him. Luigi looked at the blood on his wrist.

"Hungry, brother?" Mario asked with a smile.

Waluigi felt his heart drop and a sick feeling in his stomach from the lost of blood. He tried to stand to get away from them. He just had to get away from what was haunting him.

Luigi took out a green bandana and tide it to his wrist to stop the bleeding. Waluigi looked up at him.

"I miss you." Waluigi cried.

Mario walked up to them. "Luigi, you know we can't let him live." He explained.

"Why not?" Luigi snapped back.

"He killed us brother. What is more can I say?" Mario said.

"W-wait... Don't I get a say in if I live or not?" Waluigi stuttered.

Mario looked at him. "No, not really." He said.

Luigi and Waluigi glared at Mario, and Wario let out a sigh. "He is my brother, stop trying to eat him."

Mario growled at Wario, Luigi was helping Waluigi up to his feet.

"Let's just go up stares and go to bed until nighttime. No one is to touch Waluigi." Luigi hissed.

**=3**

Waluigi must of passed out at some point. He then woke up in a nice soft bed. Waluigi looked around him to see he was alone.

"Hm?" Waluigi sighed and placed a hand on his neck to see if he was bitten by someone.

"Waluigi, are you up?" Luigi asked as he walked in.

Waluigi looked at Luigi. "What is going on here?" he asked, watching Luigi walk to the bed.

"No need to worry, all is just fine." Luigi hummed, sitting next to Waluigi.

Luigi looked into Waluigi's eyes and smiled. "I want you to join me." he said.

"No! I will not be part of your messed up little world!" Waluigi yelled at him.

"Waluigi, why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?" Luigi asked "I thought you wanted to die, so you can't kill anyone? What happened to that?"

"Nothing, it hurt so bad that you wanted me to kill you. At this time I can't even tell what is real." Waluigi answered.

Luigi frowned and looked a way from Waluigi, as Mario walked in with sword.

Waluigi felt worried that he was going to die. Mario got closer was stopped by Luigi.

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with you or me! Just let him go!" Luigi yelled grabbing Mario's shirt as he dropped the sword.

"Fine by me, the sooner the better. Let him go home and come back to kill us." Mario explained.

"Why would I do that? I am not in to wanting to kill you or start a fight! I just want to go bloody home!" Waluigi yelled.

"Wario! Get your ass in here and take this man out!" Mario called as the big man in the room.

Wario walked in to see Waluigi sitting on the bed with the two vampires standing over him.

"Can't you two leave him alone?" Wario growled.

Soon Waluigi was outside. The night sky was seen above him. Waluigi took one last look behind him and headed back to the city.

**Oh for the love of... I have the rest of this go nutty. Ok so next time. Waluigi may get in to it with Mario. See yall then.**


End file.
